This invention is generally directed to toner and developer compositions, and more specifically the present invention is directed to toner compositions, including magnetic single component, and colored toner compositions with certain waxes. In one embodiment of the present invention, the toner compositions are comprised of resin particles, pigment particles, and sulfur containing organopolysiloxane waxes. There are also provided in accordance with the present invention positively charged toner compositions comprised of resin particles, pigment particles, sulfur containing organopolysiloxane and charge enhancing additives. In addition, the present invention is directed to developer compositions comprised of the aforementioned toners and carrier particles. Furthermore, in another embodiment of the present invention there are provided single component toner compositions comprised of resin particles, magnetic particles such as magnetites, and organopolysiloxane waxes. The toner and developer compositions of the present invention are useful in electrophotographic imaging systems, especially those systems wherein the use of silicone oils are avoided.
Developer and toner compositions with certain waxes therein are known. For example, there are disclosed in U.K. Patent Publication No. 1,442,835, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, toner compositions containing resin particles and polyalkylene compounds, such as polyethylene and polypropylene of a molecular weight of from about 1,500 to 6,000, reference page 3, lines 97 to 119, which compositions prevent toner offsetting in electrostatic imaging processes. Additionally, U.K. Patent publication No. 1,442,835 discloses the addition of paraffin waxes together with, or without a metal salt of a fatty acid, reference page 2, lines 55 to 58. Also, many patents disclose the use of metal salts of fatty acids for incorporation into toner compositions, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,374.
Further, there is illustrated in Japanese Publication Abstract No. 130036/78 the incorporation of silicone resins into toners; while Japanese Patent Publication Abstract No. 48243/79 discloses the inclusion of silicone oils in toner compositions. Moreover, there are illustrated in Japanese Publication Abstract Nos. 52,640; 55,954; 130,048; and 60,754 toners with silicone oils that enable the substantial elimination of offsetting. Furthermore, patents of background interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,549, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, relating to the selection of functional silicones with a Viton fuser roll, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,313; 4,142,982; 4,075,362; 4,287,280; 4,469,750; 4,142,982; and 4,515,884. Also, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,405 are mercaptoalkyl substituted organopolysiloxanes, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,937 describes a method for preparing mercaptoalkyl organo silanes in which a silicon hydride group is added across the double bond of a sulfur substituted olefin. Other patents with similar disclosures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,388,144 and 4,046,795. None of the aforementioned prior art, however, illustrates toner compositions with the novel organopolysiloxanes described herein, which toners are especially useful in electrostatic imaging systems wherein certain fuser rolls are selected, and wherein no silicone oils are needed.
Moreover, toner and developer compositions containing charge enhancing additives, especially additives which impart a positive charge to the toner resin, are well know. Thus, for example, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,935 the use of certain quaternary ammonium salts as charge control agents for electrostatic toner compositions. There is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,521 reversal developer compositions comprised of toner resin particles coated with finely divided colloidal silica. According to the disclosure of this patent, the development of electrostatic latent images on negatively charged surfaces is accomplished by applying a developer composition having a positively charged triboelectric relationship with respect to the colloidal silica. Further, there is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,390, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, developer and toner compositions having incorporated therein as charge enhancing additives organic sulfate and sulfonate compositions; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,672, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, positively charged toner compositions containing resin particles and pigment particles, and as a charge enhancing additive alkyl pyridinium compounds inclusive of cetyl pyridinium chloride. Other representative prior art disclosing positively charged toner compositions with charge enhancing additives include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,493; 4,007,293; 4,079,014; and 4,394,430.
Although the above described toner and developer compositions are useful for their intended purposes, there is a need for improved compositions. More specifically, there is a need for toner compositions, including single component and colored compositions which possess advantages not achievable with many of the prior art compositions. There is also a need for toner compositions with certain waxes that are particularly useful in electrostatic imaging processes wherein the use of silicone oils are avoided, and offsetting is substantially eliminated. In addition, there is a need for toner and developer compositions that maintain their electrical characteristics for extended time periods exceeding, for example, 500,000 imaging cycles. There is also a need for toner and developer compositions that retain their conductivity characteristics for extended time periods. In addition, there is a need for toner and developer compositions useful in electrophotographic imaging processes wherein Viton and/or silicone fuser rolls are selected, and silicone oil release fluids are avoided therewith. Furthermore, there is a need for single component toners, and colored toners that possess many of the aforementioned characteristics. Also, there is a need for toner and developer compositions with certain fusing temperature latitudes.